Elixir Golem
The Elixir Golem card is a Rare card unlocked from Electro Valley (Arena 11). It is a building-targeting melee troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. An Elixir Golem card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. It is a massive Golem-resembling beast made of Elixir wearing spiked chains, with its Golemites resembling smaller versions of itself. The Elixir Blobs are amorphous masses of Elixir that each award their destroyer (the player's opponent) 1 Elixir for a total of 4. Strategy *Counting its divisions, the Elixir Golem has the highest health-to-cost ratio in the game of a whopping 1267 health per Elixir point. This along with its low cost of 3 Elixir enables it to be the centre point in many strategies. **The Elixir Golem also opens up unique strategies only possible due to this, such as a double tank or a cycle deck with a big tank. *The Elixir Golem must be used with great care and planning, as it gives the enemy 4 Elixir when fully destroyed. **This can be offset in numerous ways - protecting the Blobs means that the opponent cannot destroy them and gain Elixir, to begin with. If the opponent's Elixir is near-full or full, any destroyed Blobs will grant Elixir immediately but will not go past 10, meaning that some Elixir can be lost if a Blob is destroyed at 10 Elixir. Ensuring that the opponent's Elixir Golem counter is out of rotation also means that it'll take a long time to destroy. *The Elixir Golem's sub-units each have half the health of their previous form, meaning that for 3 Elixir, a player gets three Elixir Golems' worth of health if every unit summoned by the card is counted. *As it divides, the Elixir Golem gets weaker but faster, turning from tank to glass cannon swarm over time. This means it can be used in tandem with troops like the Miner to tank for them and then be tanked for once it divides. *If an Elixir Golem or Elixir Golemite dies, the troop(s) targeting it will immediately swap to a different target (if there is one) rather than going for the newly-spawned Elixir Golemites or Blobs. *The Elixir Golem is capable of doing devastating damage to buildings unlike the other two golem cards, especially as it divides and hits faster and faster. This makes it a good chip damage card, boasting high health, sub-units, and good damage for 3 Elixir. *If an opponent deploys an Elixir Golem, don't be afraid to spend more Elixir than usual to counter something of its cost - the Elixir provided by the Elixir Blobs will make up for that. If a cheap tank buster such as an Inferno Dragon or Mini P.E.K.K.A. is used, it may even be possible to make a profit in Elixir from the opponent's play. *It is not a good idea to Clone or Mirror the Elixir Golem. Doing so will cause more Blobs to enter the battle, giving your opponent a chance to collect more Elixir. *In general, when using the Elixir Golem in a deck, it is advised to have a strong defence to defend the counter push from the extra Elixir that you're giving your opponent. *With an Elixir Golem deck, you'll generally want to play passively, use your troops to defend, and use the Elixir Golem to counter push with your surviving defensive troops. History *The Elixir Golem card was released on November 4th 2019. *On October 11th 2019, a Tournament/Special Event Challenges will allow players to unlock the Elixir Golem early. *On 4/11/19, a Balance Update decreased the hitpoints of all of Elixir Golem's forms by 10%. It also moved the Arena to unlock the Elixir Golem from Spooky Town (Arena 12) to Electro Valley (Arena 11). *On 2/12/19, a Balance Update normalized the hit speed of all Elixir Golem forms to 1.3 seconds. Being beneficial to the Golem and Golemites, but hurting the blob damage per second significantly. *On 7/1/20, a Balance Update reduced the hitpoints of all Elixir Golem forms by 6%. Trivia *The Elixir Golem is likely inspired by a long-unused conceptual card that was scrapped, the Elixir Monster. *Unlike its other two Golem counterparts, the Golem and the Ice Golem, none of the Elixir Golem's forms deal death damage. *The Elixir Golem currently has the largest amount of forms and divisions of any card - it has 3 forms and divides 3 times into 6 units total. It is tied with the Lava Hound for the most units summoned via division, at 6 each.